Love on the Run
by Sheezus
Summary: Who wants that perfect love story any way, anyway, cliché, cliché, cliché, cliché. Who wants that hero love that saves the day, anyway, cliché, cliché, cliché, cliché. What about the bad guy goes good, yeah. An innocent love un-misunderstood, yeah. Black hour glass, hour glass. Toast to cliché is in a dark past. Toast to cliché is in a dark past


**What's up? Oh okay cool… same here, except, by the fact that I've written a new story! Hah I know, so recently I've been inspired by a lot of things like movies, music, lyrics, stories on this site, a lot of things, I'll think of so much things in such tiny scenes. Anyways this story is a featuring of my life expierences now and before and a bit of this movie I watched on my break that'll be ending in a day :( then exams right after for a week and half. Wish me luck! **

**Disclaimer: **Urm, I do not own anything attached to Beyblade except for my original characters and the plot.

**Travis Valkov – **Father

**Andrea Valkov – **Mother

**Anya Aiko Valkov – **Daughter** – **Youngest

**Tala Lewis Valkov – **Son **– **Oldest

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_Cliché_

* * *

"Oh my god last night was so awesome! Black veil brides are freaking hotter live!" Krissy yelled through the phone as Anya moved her ear away to rub her ears until Krissy was done yelling.

"Oh gosh, calm down Krissy before you bust my ear drums! Last night was enough ya know, lol anyways I did tell you so, especially Andy, he's mine so don't even think about it!" Anya replied as she smirked and leant back to look at the poster on the roof of the band as she day dreamed about Andy the main lead singer until she was again disrupted by Krissy yelling.

"Anya? Anya? You there?" Krissy quietens down as Anya smirks.

"You need to learn how to talk." Anya comments.

"Ugh, shut up, anyways, so what'cha doing tonight babe?" Krissy asks as Anya wonders if she has anything to do, looking around the room she shrugs her shoulders.

"Not doing much, why? Is there anything up?" Anya asked as she twirled her long jet black hair between index and middle finger.

"How could you forget? James placed a party up tonight! Oh my god how could you forget? He's your sexy boyfriend." Krissy says as Anya eyes widen.

"Oh my god I didn't know, oh god when does it start?" Anya quickly asked as she looked at the clock reading 30 past 9.

"Half an hour ago… I just came out of the shower so I'm getting ready now." Krissy answers before waiting.

"Oh okay, I'll pick you up when I beep, I'm gonna get ready."

"See you later babes." Krissy says before the phone dis-connects, Anya runs into her wardrobe to look for the dress for tonight, wondering what to wear Anya feels exotic as she looks through the red dresses to just put herself in a red strapless bandage cocktail dress embracing her curves before pulling out white stilettos, carefully putting on winged eye-liner with red-lip stick she wasn't a fan of foundation as she opens her braided hair to get that wavy crimped hair, messing it up before putting in diamond studs she grabs her black clutch before placing her lip gloss, phone and keys, she grabbed her shoes to quietly go down the stairs and to not also wake her parents up.

Running down the stairs as Anya unlocks the house door before locking it as she ran towards her white Bentley continental car to get it started and warmed up before putting on her shoes on, she reversed and drove through the open gates as they automatically locked, Anya drove towards Krissy direction as she sped through the city streets to stop at Krissy house in a flash since there wasn't any traffic around.

Honking the car as Krissy comes out in a plum strapless hem-dress with black stilettos with her hair in a sleek bun with her dark make-up smiling as she hurried towards the car she gets in before buckling in.

"Aren't you a hot Latina?" Krissy comments as Anya smiled.

"I'm not tanned Krissy… Oh well, you're definitely embracing the night." Anya replied whilst Krissy puts on their music choice CD before playing it out loud towards James place.

"Ugh, I so can't believe I forgot about James party, I mean I'm meant to be there for him." Anya sighed as they took a right turn to drive into James drive to see a lot of cars already there; the doors were open as everyone was partying the night away.

"Wow he did it again baby!" Krissy smiles and dances in her seat whilst Anya parks the car and gets out, locking it again whilst they walked through the doors to see smoke machines, party lights, drinks and a DJ dropping some cool beats as they played Drake –305 To My City. Everyone was grinding with their lovers as some sung along with their besties.

"Can you see James?" Anya asked to see Krissy gone, looking for her to see her at the bar with a cutie Anya smiled and giggled before looking around, being 5'2 and a half wasn't that much of a good height but thank the lord for giving someone the invention of heels.

Looking everywhere before sitting at the bar, Anya sees him coming down the stairs to see the school slut come down with him as they laughed and touched each other before she pecks him goodbye he notices Anya before making his way through the crowd to see her.

"Hey baby, I'm glad you came, I thought you weren't going to make it." _Why wouldn't I? _Anya hugs him before he wraps his arms around her waist.

"I was reminded by a little birdy of mine; this party is awesome James I didn't actually believe you would pull it off." Anya chuckles as James takes a shot.

"Well I did it, didn't I? Baby you know, I feel like tonight is the night, you and me can finally be one, it's so perfect, this perfect party, the full moon out, you dressed like a fucking sexy Latina that's mine, I really want to be the one for you." He says as he grabs his hands on her arms before he tightly grips his grip before rubbing her skin with his thumb, pulling her closer into his chest in an uncomfortable way.

"You might be ready, but I'm not James, I really want this to happen when you don't smell like Courtney or alcohol." Anya tries to push him away as she gripped on tighter.

"Oh, come on baby, I can ask any girl here to sleep with me and they'll be happy to fuck me, but you, you're a fucking complicated bitch, we've been going out for a long time and we can't get any further then kisses? What the fuck?" Literally pushing him off as Anya sighs whilst tears go down.

"I can't fucking believe you! I don't know if this is you talking James or the alcohol, and I can tell you've had your fun with her upstairs, but why can't you accept the fact that I really want this to be decisions from both of us! And if you think any kind of girl that's under this roof would sleep with you then be my guest because we're done, you're just a fucking vain dickhead! And 6 months on and off isn't a long time idiot. " Anya yelled at him before grabbing whatever drink next to her and throwing it at James.

"I just wanted to fuck you Anya, this wasn't fucking love shit." He yelled, Anya tears went down as she ran through the crowd to exit and get into her car before pulling out her phone.

"**Hello?"**

"Hey, Krissy, I'm leaving, would you be able to find a lift?" Anya asked.

"**It's okay; give me the info tomorrow morning babe, laters!" **She hangs up as Anya sighs and starts the car. Anya was glad that she was bothered to go tonight, or then she would have been still dating that dickhead who was a lying cheat, crying her eyes out as Anya drives into the drive before parking she takes her shoes off before going into the house and running upstairs into her room.

Removing the make-up, putting her shoes and dress away she grabs her phone before putting it in the charger as she pulled her hair into a bun before changing into a cami-top and black sweat-pants before turning the light off and getting in bed. Hours later, James sends a picture. Anya opens the image to show James kissing someone, deeply, and that someone was Krissy, expecting it to be Courtney like usual Anya deleted James number but saves that picture for future evidence.

Anya didn't want to cry about them, in fact she didn't care no more, what James said about it not being love she wonders if he would ever love anyone but with his heart and not his dick. But what she didn't know that her best-friend would go that steep for garbage.

Removing his number before logging off her user off Kik, Anya left her phone on an alarm at 8 o'clock whilst everyone partied their Friday night. Relaxing in bed to realise she didn't want to live this kind of life; Anya really wishes to slap Krissy and James in the face, her ex with her now ex best-friend? How the fuck did that happen?

* * *

**Next Morning**

The alarm went up as Anya woke up, turning it off to have a lot of messages by Krissy, Anya ignores them before waking up and exfoliating her face before putting on her face cleanser to keep her pale porcelain skin in snow-white condition, having flawless fresh skin with her pink coloured plump lips Anya actually didn't realise her skin was so good on its own. Pulling her hair back into a sleek thick bun Anya changed to put on a maroon tank top with a new pair of black sweat pants before putting on black socks as she walked downstairs Anya made herself some hot-chocolate to see it actually rain in California.

Sitting on a chair in the all-glass patio enclosure Anya drinks her hot chocolate whilst looking at the heavy rain, relaxing as she thought about life, she knew she was failing it here; her love life fucked everything and made things into mission impossible around school premises. It wrecked everything up, losing out on her education because of these stupid parties she had to attend with James; it was like some fancy dress ball but in the teen-age version.

Whilst the heating was perfect Anya wondered what to do with Krissy, she had to know why she done that. She probably would have guessed that James flirted with her and attached onto her because he knew it would piss Anya off since he knew they were best-friends but why did Krissy accept it? Did she really like James that much to do that?

_Why is my life so messy? I mean not only did I break up with James he said it wasn't love… If it wasn't love then what was all of this? He such a cocky bastard; I don't even know how I fell for him. What did I seriously see in him? And Krissy, I know her enough to know that she doesn't take leftovers by anyone, but me for him? If I had the chance to start life off, heck I would. My grades are so down I can't believe I was so stupid to not concentrate. This is my future at stake. God this is going to be so hard to catch up on everything. I'm in college and I'm acting like a freaking dumb blonde, no offence to anyone I mean if you watched legally blonde that proves things, but what is wrong with me? Not to mention I maxed out on most credit cards so badly. I used to believe love conquers all, because that's what I saw in movies… I need to change, I mean if James trying to find pity then he can go look somewhere elsewhere because I need to change into something else other than this and this life. It's not too late to change college's right? Ouch, this hot chocolate is still too hot._

"Anya? What are you doing up so early?" Startling Anya as she turns around to see her mother there was making cereal for herself, all dressed and awake.

"I don't know, I just wanted to think about things, and last night I broke up with James." Anya leaks out as Andrea rushes to her side to see her perfectly fine; _she's handling this like a big girl now I guess it's time _Andrea thought about as she hugs her daughter.

"I never liked him anyway; he's too vain for himself." Anya smiled as her mother let go before tidying up as she started to make some coffee for Travis, whom was Anya father as she heard him coming down the stairs.

"Good morning ladies." He says as he neatens his bright red hair before kissing Andrea on the head before noticing Anya was there awake.

"Aren't you the early-bird Anya?" He says as he offers to make his coffee whilst Anya decides to drink her hot chocolate at the decent temperature.

"I guess so." Anya replied before finishing her hot chocolate quickly with big gulps. Andrea nudges Travis in the rib before she eyed him to mention that conversation.

"Anya, you know we love you really, you are our only little girl to spoil and keep but when I got the bill its hit its limit, your grades need improving, we're not paying for your education for nothing Anya." Anya sits there knowing that she's going to have to give up something or get the grade they suggest whilst she sits there and listens for the first time.

"I know." She replied as Andrea looked at Travis before looking at their daughter.

"You know?"

"Yeah?"

"You're listening?"

"Urm, duh?"

"What's your maiden name?" He asked.

"Aiko, grandma's first name." She replied, before they looked at her before looking at each other hoping for a calm response.

"I and your father decided to think about your punishment and it can't be one of those easy ones we've been giving you about grade earning or money decreasing they're just too simple, so we both decided to send you to where your brother lives." _**YES! **_

"So I'm going to Japan?!" Anya asked, excited to go Japan with the anime and manga stuff she was secretly interested about whilst wanting to see cosplay. Travis rubs his temples before leaning on the kitchen counter island.

"Your brother doesn't live there anymore, he's in Russia." Anya eyes widen.

"Say what?" ._.

"He lives in Russia mainly in Moscow." Andrea clarifies.

"I'm not going to Japan? No more hot weather? No beaches?" Anya says before her eyes widen at the idea of Russia.

"Russia is like Iceland right?" Anya asked since it says everything in its name.

"No it's not, Iceland… has more greenery then Russia." Travis tries to explain whilst Anya moans.

"When am I going?" Anya asked again.

"This late afternoon hopefully, it would be early afternoon there so Tala would be able to pick you up from the airport." Andrea explains whilst Anya couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're kicking me out so fast." Anya says as she places her cup in the sink before heading upstairs.

"We're not kicking you out fast, we think that sooner is better than later, oh and honey I already packed some of your stuff." Andrea says whilst Anya halts at the middle of the stairs.

"You are so kicking me out in a blur." Anya says whilst she walks into her room to see 2 big black suitcases, with one big black weekender bag, designed with gold zippers Anya looked at her wardrobe to see it half empty, looking at most of her summer clothes in here and a few dresses whilst she saw her summer heels still in their place.

Sitting on the bed Anya looks at the messages Krissy sent.

_OMG bbe sorry, I couldn't, James cme onto me, & I was drunk…he pushed himself on me; pls don't b angry reply asap xxxx_

_Anya I'm rly upset 2 u kno I didn't want that kiss 2 happen, reply to me pls! xxx_

_I'm being serious Anya I didn't want any of this 2 happen, tell me ur fine ok! xxxx_

Anya looked at those 3 images. She knew that Krissy was probably drunk by the way she sounds on the phone but being kissed by someone isn't hard to notice. Sighing Anya replies.

_I'm fine. _(Read)

**Thank god, bbe I'm rly sorry I didn't want 2 kiss him.**

_It's okay._

**U don't sound like it, u kno I'm rly sorry ryt? Hun I wanted none of dis 2 happen.**

_I'm leaving._

**Wait, what? Where? Anya where r u goin?!**

_I forgive you. Bye._

**ANYA! Answer me!**

**Anya! Tell me where ur goin!? This isn't u… **

"Mom, can I leave now? I mean I haven't got anything to do." Anya yells before removing the chat as she stands at the top of the stairs.

"You sure honey." She asked as she walked towards the bottom and stood there.

"Yep!" Anya replied.

"I left your outfit on the bed; I'll get your dad ready with everything." Andrea says as Anya goes back to her room. Looking at the outfit Anya removes the clothes she was wearing and placed them in the weekender bag, putting her charger, phone, iPod charger, and headphones.

Anya first put on the fleece black leggings, a thick black long-sleeve top with a long-sleeve grey hem top; on top, before wrapping a black scarf around her neck with a black over-sized fur cardigan on top before pulling her long hair into a high-ponytail whilst it hovered over her butt, keeping on a black snuggle sock she got out her black combat boots as she put them on.

"Are you done Anya?" Her father asked as Anya opened the door to let him in. She grabbed her black leather satchel before putting her iPhone, iPod, ear-phone, pass-port, money and gum in there before heading downstairs.

"You can sit in the car honey; I'll get your stuff." Travis says as Anya goes downstairs whilst applying her cherry baby lip, lip balm.

"You should go out without make-up more often darling, you look more glowing and beautiful." Her mother commented whilst Anya put the lip balm away.

"So I look non-glowing and not beautiful with make up?" Anya questioned before her mom rolled her eyes.

"You look great either way, but natural beauty is perfect on you." She replied back before she got pulled into a hug. Kissing her daughter away, she watched Anya head towards the car before sitting at the passenger seat as Travis got all the bags to now place them in the trunk.

Sitting in the car hoping that Krissy wasn't coming by to check up on her as Travis got all of the stuff put in with help from the butler as Travis got into the car before starting it and driving out.

"You got your passport?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Money we gave?" He asked after.

"Yep." Getting the same reply as Anya stares outside, whilst Travis puts on the radio to kill the silence.

Driving through the motorway whilst being in the fast lane as Travis couldn't believe how Anya changed over-night, he wondered what happened last night as his daughter just sat there, not even singing along with her favourite tune.

"Anya you on drugs?" He asked out of the blue whilst her eyes widened.

"No? Why would I be?" She replied before sending crazy looks at her father.

"I'm just wondering, you've seem to have changed over-night." He mentions as Anya looks at him before nodding slightly.

"Yeah, it's probably a motion I'm going through." Anya answers back, hoping to cover the conversation and changing the subject before he nods and quietens down.

Driving for another 27 minutes before arriving at the air-port, she was handed her plane ticket as her dead got a trolley to carry her bags before Travis pushes the trolley to make sure she gets on the plane before putting her luggage through as she waited in the que with others to wait for the plane to get ready and take off.

"Be good, and wait for your brother, don't listen to strangers, and don't do drugs and don't go off with boys, and don't spend your money, and respect Tala, you haven't seen him in 15 years." Travis explains as Anya nods and hugs her dad goodbye as he watches his little girl go towards the plane and up the stairs.

_Finally, I'm free._

* * *

**Shocker! Apologies for the long beginning, but I'll be ending it there or then I'll be writing WAY too much. But so much has happened to Anya, poor her so much of a friend Krissy is. Anyways I'll be starting chapter 2 soon so yeah let me know about what you think in the white cute empty box below. X3**

**Sheezus sending cyber love! x**


End file.
